1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shipping containers for liquids, and more particularly to corrugated fibreboard container assemblies for palletized shipment of liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many industries use various types of liquids which are received in 55 gallon steel drums. Others receive liquid products in steel tanks of 300 gallon capacity. Normally it is not economically practical to discard such drums or tanks after the liquid contents have been used. In some instances, they are returned to the supplier for refilling. Usually they must be cleaned somewhere before refilling. Environmental considerations dictate care in connection with cleaning operations. The result of the foregoing requirements for liquid containers in common use is an undesirable nuisance and expense.
Efforts to deal with the above-mentioned problem have resulted in only two products of which we are aware, and that have any pertinence to our approach to solving the problem. One is a corrugated "tote" package manufactured by Willamette Industries, Inc. It is a container employing a tube-and-tray type of construction, with a plastic bag confined therein and containing the liquid. The assembly is strapped to a pallet. Although it has a drain outlet in the side near the bottom of the container, there is not provision for conveniently pumping contents from the container top.
Another liquid container is known as the "Liquid Pack" by American Box Company of Fernwood, Miss. It is provided in a capacity of up to 300 gallons. The construction is primarily of wood and is relatively expensive. It does not readily lend itself to emptying by pumping from the top.
The present invention is directed toward solving the aforementioned problems of the steel containers as well as the problems of the above-mentioned Willamette and American Box Company containers.